The Prince Of Jerks And Me
by TheBrokenReflection
Summary: "Uchiha If you were my husband, I'd poison your drink." I snapped at the annoyingly alluring guy standing in front of me. "Haruno, If you were my wife, I'd drink it." He replied back smoothly, smirking. -Full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I've decided to edit my fanfic as I found many mistakes in it when I read through it. So I hope you like this version better and I'm really sorry for not updating in ages. I haven't died but hopefully I shall continue on with this story. I'll make one thing clear, I will NOT discontinue any one of my stories. No matter how long it takes me to finish it, I WILL complete it because I know how much it does suck to have fanfic's discontined. **

**Anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this story! If it wasn't for you guys, I still wouldn't be motivated enough to start writing again. You guys rock! **

**On with the story :)!**

**Full Summary:** Sakura Haruno was one of the dozens of maids working in the Palace of the Uchiha's. However after an incident, Sakura lands herself the job of being none other than the Prince Sasuke's personal maid, who she thinks is a perverted guy whose only hobby is to harass maid. But when a sudden turn events find Sasuke on the run, Sakura being the faithful maid she is, is forced to tag alone. Forget love, Sakura will need to stay on top of her wits to survive it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Meeting<strong>

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful princess who awaited the day her Prince Charming would come -riding on a white horse, of course- to sweep her off her feet, and ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Pfft yeah right. Like that was ever going to happen.

For one, I didn't live in a faraway exotic land, where the sun always shone and the grass always seemed to stay green no matter the weather. I wasn't one of those beautiful blonde, brunette, black haired princesses who obsessed over their looks every hour of everyday because they didn't have anything better to do.

I was known as a freak for having bright, pink hair that apparently some said was just a way of getting attention. How wrong they were. Attention was the last thing I needed. I mean getting attention from the wrong types of people was exactly how people got in trouble.

Go genes. Not

And the only Prince's I knew were frigid, human ice cubes who walked like they had a ten feet pole stuck up their backsides. They sure acted as if they did. Maybe it was the reason they always seemed to look gloomy and blue.

In books weren't Prince's expected to be kind and gentle? Apparently that wouldn't happen in this place.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that I didn't realize someone was standing behind me, not until they spoke.

"Sakura quit your day dreaming. Those floors will not mop themselves." Said a nasally voice behind me.

I rolled my bottle green orbs before turning to the head maid of the palace. A tall wrinkling woman, whose favourite hobby was to point out all my mistakes.

"Sorry." I said, not feeling at all sorry. She must have figured that out too, as her eyes narrowed.

"I want these floors to be so clean; I can see my reflection in them." She said before she walked away to sniff another maid out with her beaky nose, her shoes clacking against the opaque marble floor. Her mother must have been part eagle, with that nose and those small beady eyes; she could sniff out anything from a three mile radius.

"Why? You'd only damage them." I muttered to myself as I continued to mop the floor of the palace entry way. The mop was heavy from the water absorbed in it. My muscles strained from the constant mopping I had done. I mean how much floor did the Uchiha's really need? Being a maid sucked at times. Sure the Prince's were good to ogle at but having to become a maid had a lot of disadvantages.

Not my dream job at the least but it did pay. I dragged the mop against the floor, finishing the last of the mopping before heading towards the store room to where I left the mop.

My stomach rumbled loudly to my embarrassment, as I exited the small, dim lit room. I was glad to find that there was no one to witness the noise, but it also reminded me that I needed food.

With that thought set in mind, I mentally pictured the route to the kitchens before heading towards it.

Like always, the large palace kitchen was as hectic as ever.

Maids, butlers, servants moved in and out trying to get food to the correct people at the palace. I wondered how the head Chef could keep up with it all. No wonder she had such a short temper.

The expansive kitchen was always hot due to the roaring fire that was burning on the fireplace, which was used for the ovens and cookers. In Winters, the warmth was a blessing but in the Summer time, it became unbearable.

Locating a familiar blonde head, I was careful to avoid people carrying platters of food as I made my way over to where she was standing.

As I reached her, I could see that she was mixing eggs and flour together. Her face was strawberry red as she adeptly cooked.

"Hi Ino!" I said cheerfully, leaning beside her on the wooden worktop as I watched for a few minutes longer, admiring how fast she was able to make something.

She gave a distracted sound as she continued to concentrate on the task ahead of her.

I moved out of her way, sitting myself down on a large oak table that sat in the centre of the kitchen, where other people were already eating lunch, after finishing their various chores. The timbered stools were very uncomfortable to sit on. But in my position, I had to learn fast that life for the poor wasn't a luxury.

"Ino." I began, loudly so she could hear me over the commotion. "Give me some food. I'm wasting away."

"Get it your self you lazy ass. You have hands, use them." She said, not turning around. "You had breakfast two hours ago, are you sure you're a female?"

"Oh Ino. You always have something nice to say." I said, rolling my eyes. I decided to take a new approach to getting food. "Did I mention how beautiful you look under the afternoon sun which is streaming through the dusty windows, on your smooth golden hair?"

To my joy, it worked as she huffed stopping what she was doing, disappearing for a moment, before coming back with a plate of dumplings which she placed in front of me. "There you are your royal highness." She said sarcastically as I grinned up at her before digging in.

"Love you Ino." She hmphed and went to work again. Of course I felt bad for asking her to do something for me when she herself was working hard, but I mentally promised myself to do something for her as a thank you.

Not before had I taken a big bite out of my dumpling, did the head maid come in sniffing.

I tried to duck down behind another maid but alas she soon spotted me, coming marching towards me. "What are you doing, slacking?" She said, hands on hips as she stood before me. I gulped down the food and opened my mouth to tell her, I was on my break and I was clearly eating but she started to speak before I had the chance to say anything. "No matter. You are assigned to clean Prince Sasuke's chambers today."

"Huh? But that's not what I normally do." I said, finally able to speak.

"Well Ayame who usually does it, has broken her ankle so it goes to you. Now stop questioning my authority and go do what you're told you insolent girl." She then turned and walked away, without sparing another glance at me.

I looked longingly at the dumplings I had yet to eat, as I got up from my seat. "I'll be back for you." I promised silently. Saying a quick goodbye to Ino, I exited the kitchen, thankful for the cool air that met me.

Now to find the chambers of Prince Sasuke, the grumpy.

Although I had worked at the palace for quite some time, I had a really lousy sense of direction. I had found myself lost as soon as I walked up the grand staircase and took some random turns. Not a good idea on my part. I should have asked for directions from the head maid, but knowing her she'd probably give me a stern look before leaving. And the rest of the nobles that I met along the way, looked down at me and my unusual hair.

What was my mother thinking, making me get a job at the largest building in Konoha when she knew full well I had my father's sense of direction. It wasn't any easier when my arms were full of cleaning equipment, I had taken from the cleaning cupboard before walking up the stairs.

Currently, I was walking along a quiet hallway, my footsteps muffled by the lush crimson carpet, as I let my eyes wander across the grand paintings of previous Uchiha's that decorated the mahogany walls. All of them had a serious look on their sharp facial features. Not one was smiling. Gloomy bunch of people they were, all wrapped up in their expensive silks and furs. It wasn't a surprise where the Uchiha Prince's got their attitude from.

I turned a corner and found myself falling as my foot met something solid. The things in my hands, that I had been holding a moment ago had fallen to the ground with soft thumps as they met the floor, like me.

"Oww." My hands and knees stung from the impact of falling. The carpet did little to soften the blow as I slowly sat up, staring at the red that slowly started to bloom on the palms of my hand. Carpet burn hurt. I then turned to look at the thing that tripped me over, only to find a motionless body, slouched against the wall, legs outstretched.

From what I could tell the person was male. Forgetting about everything I quickly moved over to him and shook his shoulders.

"Hey. Are you okay? Hello?" Not a movement. I began to panic. What if he was dead. Did I kill him? I mean I never heard about someone dying because a person tripped over them. But like my mother said, there was a first time for everything. "Oh my muffins. I killed someone. My parents are going to disown me and then I have to live in the streets and beg and I'l-"

"I'm not dead." Said a smooth low voice. Startled I looked back at the person, only to see narrowed brown eyes staring back at me.

Sighing in relief I ran a pale hand through my pink locks. "Oh. Good." Pause."You know you do have hair shaped like a pineapple." Okay not the first thing to say to a person you thought you killed.

He gave me a small shrug and yawned while stretching. "Erm. What were you doing sleeping in the middle of the corridors, waiting for some poor maid to come and trip over, then have her think she killed you?" I asked him.

He sighed and stood up. "How troublesome. I was catching up on sleep." He held out his hand towards me, which I grasped as he helped me up.

I gave him a once over and noticed he was wearing the uniform of the Kings guard. "Hey aren't you slacking your duties, by sleeping? Anyone could sneak past you easily."

"It was quiet nor is there anything here really to guard at this hour."

"But aren't the chambers of the royal family here?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "No, this is were the guests of the King and Queen would retire for the night."

"Oh great. Mind helping me find Prince Sasuke's quarters?" I asked him, giving him my puppy eyed look. No one could resist, except my mother but she was a demon in disguise.

He rubbed the back of his neck before nodding his head. "Come on then."

"I'm Sakura, by the way." I said as I leaned down and collected the things that were strewn across the floor.

"Nara Shikamaru."

We walked with Shikamaru leading the way, and I following. We went up another staircase into a much wider hallway with grand decorations webbing the walls. At my left were large windows which looked outwards, towards the forest of Konoha. It was a truly beautiful sight. The different hue's of green clashing with the crystal blue river that shimmered in the afternoon sun. Like someone had grabbed a handful of diamonds and threw them on the surface of the river.

I turned my face forward as we finally stopped in front of a double doorway, which too had elegant decorations in gold imprinted on it. I bet these doors alone cost more than my whole house.

"Thanks." I said as I balanced the cleaning equipment in one hand, reaching out and placing my other hand on the metal handle, pushing it open only to find it wouldn't budge. "Eh?"

"Don't you have the keys?" He asked as I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What keys?" Sighing he put his hand into his breast pocket which had the emblem of the Uchiha family crest on and took out a whole bunch of keys. He selected one from the pile and placed it inside the door, unlocking it.

I was still staring at the keys with the corners of my mouth pulled down. "Well aren't you going in?" He asked looking at me.

"How do you remember which key is which? There are no labels on them or anything."

"I have a good memory." The keys disappeared into his pocket again. "Well, I'll need to go. Will you manage to find your way back?"

"You must have ate a lot of vegetables when you were younger." I said as I pushed the door open. "Yep. Thanks."

Nodding his head, Shikamaru turned his back and walked down the hall. I bet the head maid purposely didn't give me the keys.

That evil witch.

Now when I first laid my eyes on Sasuke's chambers, to it was big,would be an underestimation. It was huge, with loads of expensive looking objects placed around the room. Not to say at least the bed looked big enough to fit five people in.

It also looked really bouncy.

Really really bouncy.

Must.

Resist.

Temptation.

I bit my lip and looked sadly at the bed. Maybe another day. I had already wasted enough time finding my way here no thanks to the head maid. I began dusting first, although the room looked like it had a visit from the cleaning fairies already.

It wasn't long before I had finished when my eyes caught sight of something pink that contrasted greatly with the rest of the blue theme Sasuke room seemed to have and I wasn't talking about my hair. It was partly hidden by the long navy curtains, draped either side of the long window that overlooked the large courtyard.

I walked towards it, drawing the curtains back. I don't know what I was hoping to find but that wasn't it.

A lone pink rose, lay on the sill. Sasuke didn't seem to be the type to love flowers but I didn't know him enough to make that conclusion. If he was a flower lover, he was a lousy one at that. The pink flower seemed to be withering away, the brown crawling up the fragile looking petals, draining all the coral colour from it.

I leaned forward and pulled open the window, the Summer breeze lightly ruffled strands of my face, as I threw the near dead rose out.

"Oh my! That rose has just fallen from the sky." I heard someone say from down below. I quickly shut the window and was going to turn back when I heard footsteps.

I turned around and realized I left the door partly open. Not wanting to seem to suspicious, I sat on the sill, tucking my legs into my body and sitting still behind the curtains. Well If anyone was to discover me in a place like this, it would be really seem suspicious.

The coldness of the sill seeped through my dark uniform, as I tried to breathe as quietly as possible.

Just as I thought the footsteps would be passing by the chambers, I heard the door open further as two people entered the room. I could see, partly through the curtains that they were tall and broad shouldered and when they spoke, I was correct in thinking, they were both males.

"Why is the door to your chamber open?"

Oh my cupcakes. I recognized that voice. It was the one and only Uchiha Itachi. Crown Prince to the throne. Listed number one for the most handsome (hottest) men In Konoha.

I was just less than five meters away from him. If he was here then that would mean the person he was talking to was his younger brother Sasuke. Joint first place in the top hundred.

"Hn, probably one of the maids. Blind one at that."

How dare he! That stupid Uchiha. Thinks he's bloody royalty. Oh wait he is.

"No matter. Like I was saying before, Karin want's to come visit you. You must be gracious." Said the sexy, voice of Itachi that could easily melt chocolate.

"Again? She visited just two days ago. What does she want now?"

Ah yes. Karin. The daughter of a wealthy Baron who the Uchiha's had not a war long ago with. She was one annoying female who I had the displeasure of meeting.

"You know, mother and father wish to maintain a good relationship with the Baron as he does supply us with medical equipment." A pause. "His daughter is like many say, the apple of his eye. She has taken a liking you, even if you cannot return the feeling, you must make her feel welcome."

"Hn. Whatever,"

A sigh. I held my breath as Sasuke turned towards the direction of the window. For a split second I thought he may have heard my rabid heart beat, but to my immense relief he turned back to his brother.

"I expect mother and father asked you talk to me about this?"

"Yes. As royalty, you must act accordingly to what people expect one with blue blood to behave."

"Itachi, enough with the lecture." Sasuke said coldly "I know."

Another sigh before I heard the door open and close. I closed my eyes in relief only to have them flown open a moment later.

"What are you doing?" The curtains had been drawn back, before I had time to register. I found myself staring at the cold but very handsome face of Sasuke. So he must have known I was there all along.

I just stared at the dark pools of his eyes, captivated. His onyx eyes smouldered and burned into my own. I could feel a blush making it's way up my cheeks.

"It seems you can't understand a simple order. Very well, you can explain to my parents as to why you were eavesdropping on my conversation."

I snapped out of my daze as Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me off the window sill. His touch was cold as his cocky attitude.

"Wait!" He stopped dragging me towards the doorway and glanced back at me. "The other maid who usually cleans your room had broken her ankle and the head witch I mean maid had asked me to do it. I got lost because I have my fathers sense of direction, then Shikamaru helped me find your chambers. So I started cleaning until I heard footsteps and I guess I panicked and hid behind the curtains. That was until you and your brother came in s-"

"You do realize you're babbling." He said smoothly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sorry, I do that when I'm nervous." I said. "Um is it possible you could let go of my arm now. I think you stopped the circulation of my blood."

To my relief he let go of my arm, but stood in my way, arms crossed. "Hn."

"Um can I go now?" I asked.

A smirk graced his lips. "No."

"Why not?"

"You haven't apologized for eavesdropping."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

A shrug.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For what?"

"Eavesdropping."

"It wasn't intentional!" I raised my voice without meaning to which caused him to raise his eyebrows in response.

"And shouting at a member of the royal family."

"You're abusing your power." I stated, glaring at him.

"I don't care. Now do it before I have you thrown in prison for defying my orders."

What a jerk. He may be good looking but inside he was just a stupid pervert, who loved harassing maids. Like the saying goes, the most beautiful things had in them hidden the most deadliest of poisons. Or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry, Prince Sasuke for eavesdropping on your conversation about your future wife, Karin. I think you would suit each other perfectly. A match made in hell." The look on his face was hilarious.

Heh, take that, devil Prince. I didn't stay long to hear what he would say next as I quickly moved past him and out of his chambers. Yeah I'd probably lose my job for saying that.

But someone had to deflate his massive ego.

I suddenly stopped realizing something.

Mother was going to kill me when she found out I lost my job.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well nothing much to say on here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I managed to bribe my sister (with lots of chocolate) to let me use the laptop today so I could edit this chapter and upload. :] So read on dear readers.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: A day with the Prince.<em>

Today, arriving at the Palace me feel uneasy. I guess some could say, the cause of my uneasiness was the fact I had defied royalty. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut, but it was too late anyways. I expected the head maid to call upon me and fire me on the spot.

I could already imagine how her eyes would fill with glee as she handed me my death sentence. With my mum, losing my job would mean death. Last night was awkward enough when dear mother asked how my work was going. Pah. I was lucky she was to busy cooking dinner for us, to notice my stutter as I answered her.

I sighed, better get this over and done with.`

The door to enter the kitchen, for servants was just a simple oak door at the side of the castle. The cobbled path leading to it was partly hidden from the green foliage surrounding it on either side,

I pulled my shoulders back as I opened the door to the palace, which led into the warm kitchen. The heat hit me in the face like a blast of cold air, except it was hot.

And there stood; arms crossed, mouth pulled into a permanent scowl, was the head maid. She spotted me as soon as I entered the kitchen and came marching towards me.

I gulped and waited for my demise.

"I've been waiting for you Sakura." She said as she stood in front of me. She didn't wait for a response before she started to talk again. "I've been told that you are to be relieved of your duties." I closed my eyes, hanging my head. "As you are to become the personal maid of Prince Sasuke. Starting from today."

My eyes flew in surprise. Now that was something I hadn't been expecting. "Wh-wh-what?" I spluttered.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I don't know what you did yesterday when I asked you to clean the Princes chambers, but you're asked for." She replied narrowing her eyes at me, suspiciously.

"Wait. What if I refuse?"

"At the least, You'll lose your job."

I swear I saw a glint of happiness in her eye when she said that. But I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I was to be the jerk Prince's new personal maid. Why couldn't he have asked some other mindless bimbo to do it.

Someone out there must hate me.

"Now stop standing there, loitering. You are to give the Prince his breakfast, remaining with him all day, listening to his every order." She paused, narrowing her eyes at me. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She turned on her heel and left without another word. I clenched my fists trying not to scream. I bet this was payback for what I did yesterday. Hmph I'll show that mummy's boy that I was made of tougher stuff.

Now breakfast for the Prince.

I located the large red faced women, whom ran the kitchens. I made my way gingerly towards her.

"Umm." I said timidly to the woman who was currently making some pastries. I hoped I hadn't caught her in one of her moods.

"Speak up girl. I haven't got all day." She said shortly.

"Breakfast for Prince Sasuke."

"Hrrmph. You're not the usual one who comes and delivers his breakfast. Wait there." She said before walking to the other end of the kitchen moving and grabbing random ingredients.

I made sure I wasn't in anyone's way as I waited patiently for the chef to finish. Not long afterward's, the woman came back handing me a large tray in which there were different sized dishes, were a very delicious looking breakfast was placed. I balanced the heavy tray on my hands willing myself not to drop anything.

My mouth watered as the aroma wafted on my face.

"Mind how you go now girl." Huffed the head chef before turning back to what she was doing before. She was one fast woman.

"Thank you Ma'am." I said before making my way out of the kitchens, through different hallways. This time I walked up the servants staircase which was located in the armour room behind one of the drapes. I had managed to put the tray carefully on the table that held many painful looking weapons.

Yeah what a random place to have a staircase but like many other grand buildings in Konoha, this too had many hidden passage ways.

I carefully made my way up three flights of stairs, legs aching and arms strained from holding the tray for such a long time. Finally I had reached the door, and opened it using my back. I was glad to find my assumption correct. My memory was getting better. Woot to me.

Nothing had changed since I came to the royal chambers yesterday.

I was feeling quite nervous, seeing Sasuke again after what happened yesterday. I just hoped he wasn't the type to seek revenge.

I would have made my way towards his chambers slower but with the breakfast tray weighing me down, I figured it wasn't worth it. Sheesh, how much could one person eat.

As I stood in front of the double doors, I was struck with a dilemma.

How could I open the door with my hands full?

I didn't trust myself with placing the tray on the floor without dropping everything.

My question was answered a second later, by a very sleepy looking Uchiha who was all set with ruffled hair.

Aww his morning face was adorable.

Pause.

Did I just call the devil himself adorable? Yeah, I think I'm finally losing it. Urgh.

Being near Sasuke really wasn't good for my health.

I must have been staring at his face a lot longer to what was deemed normal as he raised a single elegant eyebrow at me.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and raised the tray higher, trying to hide the fact that I had been caught staring. "Breakfast."

The only answer I got was an "Hn." before he turned back into his room, leaving the door open.

Hmph, no manners at all. I followed him into his chambers and quickly relieved my burden, by placing the tray on a large table which was bare of any objects.

Without a word, Sasuke sat down at one end of the table and began eating his breakfast, rather gracefully I must say. So he did have manners, just didn't tend to use them, where they were needed to.

I stood awkwardly beside the table. What was a maid supposed to do, aside following orders?

I could have sliced through the silence that hung in the air. I glanced at Sasuke. It was clear he wasn't affected by the silence in any way.

The quietness was suddenly disrupted by loud voices coming from the hallway outside; getting louder by the second. The voices were getting clearer as they were getting closer.

"What do you mean, I can't see teme?"

"You must address prince Sasuke appropriately. The royal highness may be asleep." Spoke a second slightly strained voice.

"Well then I'll just wake him up!"

The doors to Sasuke's chambers burst open to reveal a familiar; blonde haired, blue eyed person, closely followed by a guard. A very red faced one at that.

"Hey teme!" Greeted the cheerful voice of Uzumaki Naruto himself.

"Hn dobe. It's to early in the morning for me to see your face." Sasuke said, turning away from his breakfast to face the guard. "Leave."

Bowing hastily, the guard closed the doors as he left.

The sea blue eyes landed on me, widening in surprise. "Sakura? I'd recognize that pink hair from anywhere."

A smile that had been placed on my face since I first laid eyes on Naruto widened. I was well aware of Sasuke's narrowed gaze on me and Naruto. "Long time no see Naruto kun."

He walked to where I was standing and wrapped me in a big bear hug, which I returned gladly. "So good to see you again." I said into his shoulder.

"Hn."

We both broke apart to find Sasuke glaring at us. "Oh, me and Sakura chan are childhood friends." Grinned Naruto.

"Like I care." Replied Sasuke coldly.

Ignoring what Sasuke said, Naruto turned to me. "What are you doing at the palace? I never knew you and teme were close."

As lovable as Naruto was, he could be dense at times. "We aren't close. I work here as a maid." I said as I pointed to my uniform which consisted of a plain navy dress with a apron tied on it. It came complete with a headpiece all maids were made to wear.

"Oh I see." Laughed Naruto.

"Why did you come dobe?" Asked Sasuke, seemingly annoyed with us for talking in his presence.

Naruto faced Sasuke. "Oh right." Dropping his smile, Naruto turned serious. "I want a sword fight."

"No." Answered Sasuke, not missing a beat.

"You always say that! I'll beat you this time teme. I know it!"

I really didn't know, how he could get away calling Sasuke a teme. They must be very close.

Sasuke stood up, pushing his chair back. "I'm busy."

"Eh? Fine. I'll be back though." Grinned Naruto, before he turned to me. "It's good to see you again. We should catch up some time."

I nodded my head, smiling. "I'd like that."

"Till we meet again." Naruto bowed to me, before he left only to have him bob his head back in the doorway a second later. "Teme, You'd better be nice to Sakura chan."

"Whatever."

I giggled quietly, waving at Naruto. It had been ages since I saw his smiling face. He hadn't really changed at all. I wondered how and Sasuke came to know each other at such familiar terms.

A few moments of silence followed before Sasuke without a word -no surprise there- walked out of his chambers, without sparing a glance at my direction.

I stood there for a second, before sighing and following him out. I walked a couple of steps behind him. It seemed like I was going to Sasuke's shadow for the day. Whoop-e-doo. Note the sarcasm.

Only silence followed us. We passed other servants, maids, butlers, lords and ladies who either bowed or curtsied to him.

Being the ass he was, he simply ignored them. Some of the people we passed...no scratch that, _everybody _we passed gave me weird looks. Mainly because of the unnatural hair colour I seemed to be cursed with. It wouldn't even dye any other colour.

I tried my best to ignore their stares and kept my eyes on the tall, godlike body of Sasuke. The way he walked clearly stated the fact that he knew he was extremely good looking.

I tried to keep my mind from wandering too far, as I began to look at the unfamiliar surroundings. Heck, more than half the Palace was unfamiliar territory to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, having finally found the courage to talk to him.

Surprise surprise. Guess what met my answer?... More silence. I bit my bottom lip, trying to resist the temptation of shoving his royal highness into a wall, where he's pretty, good- for- nothing face could kiss it.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that were full of ways in which to get a certain Uchiha back, that I didn't realize he had stopped until I had slammed into his back.

"Ow!" I couldn't help but say loudly, stepping back and rubbing my face.

"Watch where you're going." Said the ice cold voice of Sasuke.

I glared at him, emerald clashing with onyx. "A little warning may have helped." I quickly realized my mistake, but before Sasuke could reply, the door he seemed to be standing in front of, opened, revealing the silvered haired, glasses wearing Kabuto. He was the right hand man of the main adviser and medic of the King and Queen.

Like the medic, Kabuto freaked me out. Like many of the maids, I had heard rumors and stories about him and the adviser. I thought back to what I heard as I entered the room after Sasuke.

"Good morning Sire." Said Kabuto, bowing his head. Straightening up, he looked at me. His gaze calculating. I quickly looked away, letting my gaze drift around the room which was full of scrolls and books on every surface, neatly arranged.

A large desk sat in front of a large window; which was draped with heavy navy curtains, leaving the room dim. And sitting at the desk was the medic and adviser; A person freakier than Kabuto.

Orochimaru.

It was rumored, both Orochimaru and Kabuto were kidnappers. People who had been seen with them after the night had fell, were never to be seen again. There wasn't enough evidence of them being the ones behind the disappearance plus they held a lot of power.

Orochimaru who looked like his father may have been a snake; with pasty, light skin, long black hair and eyes with slits, it was hard not to think so.

The Palace sure liked employing funny looking staff.

Orochimaru stopped writing, and looked up at Sasuke but made no move to stand. "Sire, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I inwardly shivered at his voice. It wasn't the 'Oh my god he has a smooth like honey, sweet like syrup voice' more like a 'Oh wow, his voice sounds like it belongs to a rapist, the kind that creep up behind you and breathe down your neck'.

"Hn. Any news from the sound?"

The sound were the sworn enemies of Konoha and had many times tried to destroy Konoha but had failed each time. A truly despicable bunch.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak, before his eyes fell on me. "It would be wise, If I spoke to you in private."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to my own. "Wait outside."

I would have slapped his good for nothing face, If Kabuto hadn't opened the door and ushered me outside. The door closed in my face as I stuck my tongue out childishly at it.

It was that frustrating.

I shuffled across the corridor and leant on the wall opposite the door. No point on eves-dropping on the conversation as the door was made out of thick oak.

What was so important, that Orochimaru wanted me outside?

This was one big nightmare.

I wanted my old duty back. Even if it meant facing the head maid, not to mention how much I missed talking to Ino at breaks.

I looked down at the floor, trying not to scream all my frustrations out. Anything would be better than this.

Not long after, the door opened, revealing Sasuke with a frown etched on his sculptured features. I stood up straighter wondering what had been said.

Without another word, the door closed as Sasuke turned to me.

"Go fetch me a quill, ink and some parchment." He turned around, walking away. "I'll be in the library."

"Yes your highness." I said through gritted teeth. Pfft Highness? The words pain-ass suited him better.

My mother would have thrown a fit, if she found out I knew such curse words.

I myself set out the journey of finding each of the items Sasuke had ordered me to get him.

And that's how the day went; Sasuke ordering me to fetch various items and documents, then insulting me when I got lost and came late -which happened every time he sent me to do something for him- and when he wasn't insulting me, there would be a very long silence.

When he wouldn't be ordering me about, I would stand somewhere near him. It wasn't a wonder that I was tired and my feet ached.

I currently stood behind Sasuke; who was eating alone, in a large dining area as he read over various letters.

I yawned every five minutes, which I could tell started to irk him as he continued to send me glares. After a few minutes, with my constant yawning, Sasuke sighed deeply, I bet, wondering were he went wrong with having a maid like me near him.

"You can go now." He said, glaring at me yet again. My eyes widened slightly as I expected him to insult my pride again or order me about a, not to mention it was expected of me to wait hand and foot on him until he went to bed.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow waiting. Not wanting to look like an idiot again, I quickly curtsied and left. I guess he had enough of seeing me for today and let me off

If today was going to be like this, how would I survive the whole week with him?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the not updating this in ages. I could make a whole load of excuses to why I hadn't updated but I think it would be much better if I started typing. XD This chapter is posted later than usual because I have to now share my sisters laptop until I get my own.**

**But fear not my awesome readers, I shall try my very hardest to get this story moving along, and also I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting etc my story. It means the world. It's unbelievable how many alerts and favourites I got. I hope I live to every ones expectations. You guys rock!**

**I shall reply to each review in the next chapter because I'm hurrying to finish this chapter today. Till then!**

***Throws a whole bunch of cookies at everyone.***

**Enjoy the next chapter. Flames and constructive criticism is welcome. Review!**

**Disclaimer: It's a dream away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Girl In Red<strong>

* * *

><p><em>CLANG<em>

"Did you see that?" Squealed a high voice to my left. "They're so skilled!"

"Not to mention how handsome they both are." Piped in another voice, causing the three to erupt into giggles.

_CLUNK_

I glowered at the three maids standing a few feet away from me as they watched the sword fight between the young Prince and Naruto.

It was a beautiful day, with the suns rays reaching down and bathing everything in its morning light. But could I enjoy the sun as much as everyone else?

No. Why?

Because I had to wear an uncomfortable, dark uniform that absorbed the sun's light meaning my face was as pink as my hair. What made matters worse was that the maids who looked no older than me, were squealing and giggling like one would expect five-year olds to behave.

The reason for their behaviour was the sight in front of me.

A few yards away, in the beautiful grassy courtyard behind the Palace were two figures fighting with swords; Naruto and Sasuke.

Both Sasuke's pale skin and Naruto's bronze skin glimmered under the sun due to the sheen of sweat that covered them due to the exertion given. They were engaged in a very fast paced sword fight with Lord's, Ladies and other guests watching them, sitting under the white umbrellas on the terrace's, while I had to stand near to where Sasuke was fighting in case he needed my assistance.

They both were clad in white shirts, sleeves rolled up to their elbows, so I could see the strain of muscles under the pressure put into each swing of the swords which rang very loudly through the morning air.

Both in their own rights were deadly opponents. It wasn't hard to figure that both Sasuke and Naruto had years of practice in sword fighting, as it was clear to everyone watching, they handled their swords with expertise, striking and deflecting.

I could hear the short gasps of air they took in, not relenting each of their attacks to the other, both determined to bring the other one down. It almost look like a deadly dance of some sort, as to the way they measured each other up, going in circles. If Naruto took a step back, Sasuke was quick to follow, taking one towards him.

Their eyes were hard, as they glared at each other, cobalt clashing with onyx. I could easily see both Naruto and Sasuke matched evenly in sword fighting, even though they had different fighting techniques. Naruto used more brute strength in his attacks whereas Sasuke used his swiftness and fast defences to block.

I watched as Naruto ran towards Sasuke, sword at the ready to swing as Sasuke stood alert, ready to block the upcoming attack. But before their swords could meet, Sasuke, quick as a flash jumped to the side as Naruto neared him and before Naruto could react, Sasuke turned his sword around so that he was using the hilt to crash it into Naruto's back, using his momentum to easily throw him off balance.

Naruto went sprawling on the grass, as Sasuke smirked in victory, before placing one foot clad in boots on his back.

"Do you surrender?" Asked Sasuke in his deep voice, sword at his side.

All I could hear from from Naruto, his face pressed in the ground was groans and something that sounded like 'dammit'.

I was tempted to go over and help Naruto, concern bubbling inside me, but I knew in my position, that was something that would surely be looked down upon. There was polite applause coming from the Aristocrats on the Terrace and loud squealing from the maids. Ugh how embarrassing.

Naruto rolled onto his back, breathing deeply. His sword lay a few feet away from his head, glinting silver as the light hit it. Sasuke held out a hand towards him, as Naruto laughed, taking it and wincing as he stood up. He began rubbing his shoulder as he grinned widely at Sasuke. "I should have seen that move. But don't worry teme, I'll beat you one day."

"Right dobe." Although Sasuke's tone was blank, I could pick up the sarcasm layering it.

I couldn't help but allow a small smile play on my lips as I watched those too. They must go back a long way, if they can joke and talk to each other like that.

Their breathing had become more steady as they turned towards my direction, which was near the one of the glass entrance's of the Palace. Naruto's eyes lit up, his grin brightening -if that was possible- as he came bounding towards me. I could see Sasuke's dark eyes following the direction Naruto was going, until they landed on me.

His flawless face was indifferent so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I held his gaze, having this sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him. His dark eyes were smouldering and cold, his pale face looked as if had been carved out of stone. I could be such a child at times but Sasuke turned away, to look over my shoulder, as a ruffled messenger ran towards him, bearing a letter.

Uninterested, I turned my eyes towards Naruto again.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed only stopping a couple of feet away from me, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I didn't see you there."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. Naruto wasn't the most observant person in the world. "Hello Naruto kun."

"What did you think of the fight Sakura chan? I know I lost, but I will win him some day, I know it!"

"It was fierce Naruto kun. I think you did great."

I was well aware of the whispers from the other maids around me as Naruto continued to grin, before his attention was focused on something behind him.

"Hey, who is she? And what business does she have with him?"

"I bet anything, she dyes her hair to attract attention to herself."

"Ugh, she's not even that pretty."

My fists clenched at my sides, trying hard to keep my temper in check. I don't think mother would like to receive a letter from the Palace, explaining how I had clocked a maid around the head in front of Lords and Ladies.

It seemed like Naruto hadn't heard as he continued to look behind him at Sasuke who was approching us, with long strides. I was glad too for the distraction, as the last thing I needed was Naruto, taking it up on himself to look after me.

Brushing their crude whispers away, I focused my attention on the dark Prince as he strode towards me and Naruto. The corners of his mouth dipped, his eyebrows drawn slightly together.

I wondered what the messenger had told him. Not addressing me in any way, Sasuke stopped short in front of Naruto.

"What is it teme?" Asked Naruto, confusion flitting across his handsome features. His hair seemed to absorb all the light from the sun, as his wild blonde hair glimmered and shone under the sun.

"I'll have to cancel my visit." Sasuke replied, brushing his dark locks from his eyes, with his long, elegant fingers as he stared at Naruto.

I tilted my head, slightly to the left, curious. What visit was that? A second later my question was answered.

"But we already agreed, today would be the day you'd come to my place for the meeting."

It seemed I was ignored, but it was working to my advantage as heard what they said. I couldn't help it if I was very curious at times. Mother called it being nosy.

However the more I listened to the conversation between the two, I couldn't help becoming more confused, even though I had no business in the matter.

"Something came up, dobe." If I hadn't been staring at the two people in front of me, I wouldn't have seen a glance that spoke volumes thrown at Naruto, as he was to protest again.

"Well you'd better get it over and done with teme. It can't wait any longer than necessary."

I didn't understand what was going. A moment ago had Naruto been so cheerful, so happy. Now he had a more clear frown placed on his features, as he talked quietly.

Whatever this meeting was, it must have been important.

Finally turning to me, Naruto had a smile on his lips again, although not as big as the other one he had a moment ago. "Well Sakura chan, take care. Duty calls." With a bow, Naruto walked away from us towards the Palace.

I turned to watch him go, saddened that whenever we met up, we could only talk briefly. I had yet so many questions to ask him. But it never seemed like the right time to ask. He was surrounded by many Ladies, flocking him within seconds of him climbing the white stone stairs, onto the terraces.

"You seem to have a habit of eavesdropping."

Turning back to the person, I had momentarily forgotten about, I narrowed my eyes, finally comprehending with his words.

"It was hardly my fault you began talking right in front of me."

Sasuke quirked a fine eyebrow at me.

Damn, I really should keep my mouth shut.

Think before you speak Sakura. Don't forget who you're talking to. Even if he's a handsome, captivating guy, he wouldn't spare a glance back at you, when he orders you to be thrown in jail.

It seemed like I had been let go off lightly as Sasuke seemed distracted. He turned his back to me, as he uttered the word, that I had heard more times in the past week than my entire life time.

"Come."

* * *

><p>Now I knew the reason to why Sasuke had the scowl on his face and hadn't gone with Naruto to the meeting. And honestly, I wished I had asked Naruto if I could tag along with him, as ridiculous as it sounded.<p>

But anything to get away from the sight in front of me.

True to Itachi's words, Lady Karin had visited the Sasuke again, much to my despair.

Now don't get me wrong. I didn't care that it was Sasuke she had come to see, but I had to be there to witness it.

After Sasuke and I had entered the Palace, he ordered me to wait in the Library. Unable to do anything but follow his orders out, I did as he asked, rather grumpily. It had been half an hour before Sasuke had entered the library. I was getting impatient and agitated so I began to walk across the room and back. And boy was the room was large. Thousands upon thousands of books lined the walls, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Creme coloured sofas sat around the large unlit fireplace.

However when Sasuke finally came to the room, he wasn't alone. The Lady in red, also known as Karin clung to his arm like her life depended on it.

I didn't see her Lady-in-waiting, which meant Karin had dismissed her to spend time alone with Sasuke.

Sasuke had a scowl painted across his good looking features. It didn't take a genius to guess he didn't enjoy having her here. I didn't blame him. Even though Karin was beautiful, with her porcelain skin, fiery red hair that matched her eyes, she had a rotten personality.

But then again, so did Sasuke.

As soon as she lay her eyes on me, her face contorted into a scowl.

"Who is she Sasuke!" She demanded, in her annoying high voice. I guess she didn't want anyone with Sasuke when she was alone with him.

It took me a lot of will to not reply sarcastically.

"My maid." He replied as he escorted her onto one of the soft looking sofas, not before he shot me a frown. I guess I could roughly translate it to 'don't say a word.'

Her red silk dress, rustled as she gathered her skirts in her hands before she sat down, organizing them around her again.

"Why does she have to be here?" Karin asked, raising her head and glaring at me. I had an urge to glare right back at her but I knew that wouldn't go down well with her or Sasuke. I was already in enough trouble as it was. So I just bowed my head down, looking at the carpeted floor, ignoring her.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, which didn't stop Karin talking again. That girl sure couldn't take a hint.

"And look at her hair. I bet it's a wig or something. I mean who has pink hair? Obviously she's just seeking attention." She sniffed, huffing. Here we go again. "What the poor will do now-a-days." To say I was mad was putting it lightly. I was beyond pissed as I scowled darkly at the floor, my hands clenching into fists, until the whites of the knuckles were showing.

I bit down on my bottom lip so not to say anything I may regret later on.

"Karin." Sasuke said. "What is it you wanted?"

It was a relief, when she tuned me out and Sasuke in. I only had been in the room with her for a couple of minutes and I already couldn't stand her.

So here I was, just standing behind the sofas as Karin tried and failed to flirt with Sasuke, who didn't seem the least bit interested.

"So I asked daddy if I could visit you." She continued. Yeah more like forced him to agree.

I tuned her out again as I glanced around the library, finally raising my head. I wondered if they had any books on medicines and diseases. I was stupid enough not to browse the books before, when Sasuke ordered me to wait for him.

I could see the sunlight streaming through the large windows, bringing some light into the old, sleepy Library. The windows reached from the floor to the ceilings just like the shelves of books. An large oak desk sat before the windows, bare and empty. I guessed it used to be used as a desk for studying or something. I could imagine one of the Uchiha's sitting on the leather chair, glaring at the stacks of papers before them.

It was just my luck to be stuck here with the two people I didn't like at the least, while the weather outside shone beautifully.

I wonder what I did in my past life to deserve this.

"Sasuke kun, I heard the Sound country hasn't been active for a while."

My head snapped to Karin, who was looking at Sasuke expectantly as if he knew all the secrets of the world. Sasuke himself, showed not a hint of emotion on his pretty face.

"Hn. You should be well aware as not to talk about such things." Sasuke said, flickering his dark eyes to me. In return I narrowed my own, understanding his message. I couldn't be trusted.

Apparently, Karin had enough brain cells to figure out the same thing as she turned to look at me with distaste. "Hmph. Poor Sasuke kun, you have no privacy here."

I was just about to point out that I was the one forced to tag along with his royal pain ass but yet again another interruption came.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Sasuke said as Karin looked livid, sitting next to him. Heh, she couldn't have her precious alone time with Sasuke after all.

The large door opened to reveal a very handsome man, with pale defined features, long dark hair that pooled down his broad shoulders. His pale eyes gave him instantly away as one of the Hyuga's.

He was indeed a piece of eye candy. It was funny how some of the staff employed by the palace had the features of animals while the SOME of the Royals (Karin is an exception) were drool worthy.

"Your highness." The man said, as he bowed elegantly having taken a few steps inside before straightening up. I continued to stare at him as he trained his gaze on Sasuke.

"What is it Neji?" Asked Sasuke, his deep voice floating across the now silent room.

So the totally scrumptious looking guy was name Neji.

"The King and Queen wish to have an audience with you."

His voice was velvety and smooth, suiting his appearance well.

"Why?" Asked Sasuke bluntly.

I looked towards Karin, who had been suspiciously quiet since Neji had come in. And I knew why. She was eyeing up Neji and I swear I saw her licking her lips as her eyes roamed across his body.

Wow, not a moment ago was she doing the same thing to Sasuke. What a spoiled, rotten woman.

"I was only told, it was a matter of urgency."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really not feeling this chapter. But the next chapter will definitely have more action as it is where the plot starts to unravel. Also more SasukeXSakura moments! :D Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess whose back? –Ducks flying items- I know, I know. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I wouldn't be surprised if I found you guys had abandoned this story. I deserve it. T-T I was typing like a mad woman this past couple of days. **

**Anyways thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who put a smile to my face with your awesome reviews. Not to mention all the alerts and favourites I received. Thank you! And happy bonfire night!**

**Thanks to filipinochick, Life'sNotPerfect, cecilia glass, HAPPY , Wealse-chan, mun3litKnight for your epic reviews. I can't remember if I pm'd you back but at the end of this chapter I shall answer you.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Betrayal<em>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was dense and heavy, oozing from every brick, drape and window placed in the throne room. No one attempted to break it.<p>

Wariness and suspicion was at every corner as the words only spoken a few seconds ago resonated around the room, ricocheting from the soft red walls to continuously echo in our ears.

I couldn't see the young Uchiha's expression as his back was facing me but his posture was tense, his hands clenched so that I could see the white of his knuckles. I wasn't even sure I was supposed to be here but as I was expected to follow the Prince so it was only natural for me to follow him into the large, elegant throne room where I laid my eyes on the people ruling the country.

The words that had flowed from the King's mouth a few moments ago had me wanting to immediately run to my parents and warn them to get away. But I wasn't foolish enough to carry it through. Well at least not yet in front of the royal family and I had yet to hear more.

* * *

><p><em>The long strides of Sasuke's and Neji's walk were hard to keep pace with as I found myself lagging behind. I allowed a wry smile on my lips as I remembered the expression of extreme annoyance on Sasuke's face when Karin clung to him far more than necessary as she parted ways with him in the Library. <em>

_We were now going through hallways that I had never seen before which wasn't a surprise at the least. These hallways had a richer atmosphere surrounding them; from the golden carvings on the wall to the large velvet tapestries showing the many battles and wars the Uchiha's had conquered. There were also an increasing number of guards patrolling the hallways although they were so silent, I would have easily mistaken them for empty armour if it weren't for their tilted heads, addressing the Prince as he passed: not like he paid them any attention._

_Both males remained quiet as they walked. I was quite certain they had forgotten all about my existent which I didn't mind at the least. The less attention I got the better. _

_We stopped at a great, large doorway where there were more guards patrolling either side. weapons drawn at all times. It became clear as to why there had been so many guards in the hallways when the doors were opened._

_Apart from banquets and celebrations, I had never seen all of the royal family in one room before. Sasuke went further into the massive room whereas I hesitated but the doors were closing behind me, so I made up my mind and hurried after Neji who had walked and stood at the back of the room, in the shadows. I gingerly stood next to him, my hands clasped in front of me in nervousness and anticipation._

_I looked ahead at Sasuke as he made his way to the middle of the room; his footsteps hitting the marble stone floor were the only source of noise in the hushed room._

_When I laid my eyes on the family, I was taken aback by their beauty. Like Sasuke they seemed as if they were carved from stone, not a blemish or flaw on their pale, snow white skin. I wondered for one split second if they felt as cold as they looked. _

_They shared many similar features which was only natural as they were kin. I hadn't ever seen the Royals this close as most of the time they were surrounded by important people. _

_The most noticeable thing about King Fugaku and the first Prince was the lines that ran down their faces. They were extremely handsome although just one quick glance at them and I knew they were more than a pretty face. The Queen looked the most gentle out of them, only because she didn't look like she hated the world. As the King and Prince Itachi looked at Sasuke with nonchalance, the Queen had at least offered a small smile to her youngest son._

_The King and Queen sat on the thrones of scarlet velvet and flowing gold whereas Itachi stood behind his father. _

_"Father, mother, Itachi ani." Addressed Sasuke politely as he bowed from the waist._

_"Sasuke, we have called you because a matter of urgency has come to our attention." The King started his voice even but grave carried across the room._

_The Uchiha's were never ones to beat around the subject._

_"What is it father?" I had to admire Sasuke for being able to stop any emotion from tainting his tone. _

_I was never an observant person but I watched a look pass between his mother and father. It was there and gone in one second and would have missed it if I had blinked. It was an expression I didn't like._

_I knew for sure that Sasuke hadn't missed the look either. How could he have when he was staring at their faces so intently, waiting for his father to carry on._

_"Konoha spies have found something rather disturbing while they had been patrolling outside the Konoha border. An unusual amount of activity." King Fugaku said as he stared down at Sasuke with hard dark eyes. The eyes you would expect on the face of a leader who has been through many wars, seen unspeakable things yet still managed to stand proud and tall._

_Sasuke yet again said nothing as he waited for his father to continue, never once breaking eye contact. Must be a rule somewhere saying that breaking eye contact with the King is a sign of weakness._

_That is, if you're a royal blood. If any commoners did it like me, it would be a sign of great disrespect. I really should stop going off topic and start paying attention to my surroundings. I'm sure if any other maid was in my place she would be ogling the Princes, deciding which one was the most handsome. _

_I listened intently to what the King had to say. I would lie if I said I wasn't interested. _

_"We have word that a great number of armed forces from the Sound country are making their way towards Konoha. It wouldn't be so far-fetched to think that we are expecting war."_

_The words didn't sink at first as my eyebrows knitted together, trying to understand what he just said. When it finally did sink in, my eyes widened in shock and surprise, hardly believing it could be so. There had been no warnings, no signs and no notices._

_Of course it would be foolish minded to say that I didn't know that the Sound country and Konoha country were not exactly on friendly grounds. Thinking back to the past few days, I realized that the royal family had been aware of the tension brewing between the two countries and it was people like me who had been left out in the dark._

_Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, Queen Mikoto spoke_.

_"That is not the worst part, dear son." Her voice was soft and had a musical flow to it: the opposite of her husband's voice which was unsympathetic and icy like glaciers. _

_How could it possibly get any worse? _

_A second later my silent question was answered by King Fugaku._

_"It seems we have a traitor amidst us."_

* * *

><p>At first I thought he was talking about someone in the throne room but it wasn't so as I listened on.<p>

"Someone has been leaking information to the Sound. They are matching towards the dense forest towards the border closest to the Konoha Castle instead of taking the river that leads to the many buildings and civilian structures." Itachi began, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"This is the first time this has happened as no one aside from a few individuals within the Konoha Castle knows how to move through the forest without falling into one of the many dangerous traps that are set. Let's not forget how deep the vast forestry is. The Sound army would not make such a large risk and go through perilous forest without someone leading them from behind the scene." His deep suave voice did little to lighten the blow of the impact of his words.

I didn't quite understand many things that he had just said but I knew enough to realize that indeed it was the first time any army had marched towards the forest. No one was sure why that was and rumours had been going round that the forest was haunted or cursed.

Now I had the answer and was immensely grateful to my parents for always warning me to never set a step inside the forest numerous times.

"How long is it until they arrive within the Konoha border?" Sasuke asked his voice controlled and level like his parents and brother hadn't revealed a mind blowing treachery but discussing what they would have for their afternoon tea.

"A week at the greatest." The

King answered briskly. "The soldiers will need to be assembled efficiently and swiftly. Time isn't within our grasp."

I slowly exhaled an unsteady breath as I realized the extent of the grave situation. I never would have guessed the emergency that had beckoned Sasuke to seek audience with his parents and older brother would turn out to be this.

Beside me Neji stepped forward and bowed in the same fashion as Sasuke had done earlier. "I shall go at once to give the message to the military.".

I had forgotten Neji had been beside me until he had moved. Unfortunately for me, this drew the attention to the royals on the throne but to their eyes I was a mere maid so they didn't spare a glance at me nor to my hair, much to my relief.

King Fugaku nodded in reply. "Do not alert the citizens yet as panic is the last thing we need."

I was pretty shaken up about what I had heard and I didn't think I would be able to speak in an intelligible manner if they asked me anything. I turned my head slightly to see Neji calmly walk out the door. I don't think I would ever now they kept so calm and composed in situations like this.

A jolt of shock went through me as I turned back to face the front only to have the dark eyes of none other than Prince Itachi trained on me. I held his gaze for a split second before letting my gaze fall to my feet, unable to look at such dark, emotionless eyes. In my mind I willed him not to say anything that would give me more bad attention.

"Is it known who the traitor is?" Sasuke said breaking another edgy silence.

This time there was just the slightest hint of hesitation on the hard, stern face of King Fugaku. "We cannot make assumptions at this stage."

"It's a very delicate situation. The people whom know the path through the forest aside the immediate royal family are our trusted friends. To make the wrong accusation against the wrong person will cost us very dear." Explained Queen Mikoto as if she knew Sasuke wouldn't be satisfied with the answer.

If the King and Queen knew who it was already, they weren't going to reveal their names just yet.

First thing I was going to do when I got home was tell my parents. If they were in danger, they needed to know

Sasuke finally nodded and I was relieved as standing at the back for god knows how long with all sorts of burning questions at the tip of tongue and my stomach doing backflips was making me very anxious and fidgety- in the presence of the entire royal family, no less.

Just as Sasuke bowed again and turned around to face me, Itachi spoke up.

"If I was you dear little brother, I would make sure your maid knows the consequences of revealing classified information to anyone outside this room."

Another shockwave made its way up my spine as I looked into the bottomless pits of the Crown Prince. Sasuke didn't turn around as his brother addressed him but continued to walk towards the doors and out, giving me a short glance. All I could do was give a wobbly curtsey before following Sasuke out: aware of the three pairs of eyes watching me go. I only did let a shuddering breath out as the doors closed behind me

"That was scary." I commented forgetting who I was talking to for a moment.

Sasuke threw me another glance over his shoulder as I yet again followed him to wherever he was going."Aah."

No other comment was made through the dimly lit hallways as we both delved in our own thoughts. It was as if Prince Itachi had seen right through me into my thoughts when he indirectly gave me a warning not to tell anyone what I had witnessed in the court room.

* * *

><p>A gentle knock was heard from the doors. Simultaneously, Sasuke and I turned towards the direction of the noise.<p>

"Come in."

Unlike the last time, Naruto had come into Sasuke bedchambers in as solemn, serene manner. His cobalt eyes seemed to dance as the candlelight flickered and illuminated the large room with a soft warm glow. Sasuke turned back to the many scrolls strewn amongst his silk navy sheets, continuing to read as he had done before Naruto had come in.

I, myself had begun to draw the heavy curtains, hiding the dark night sky. Stars were scattered on the dark blanket as lights from the kingdom below, shone like beacons of safety in the ever-growing darkness. Sasuke was sure one lucky Prince to have such a beautiful view of the outside. If I was him, I wouldn't have drawn the curtains but allowed the stars to lull me to sleep.

I let my arms fall beside me as I watched Naruto enter the room, close the door behind him and walk towards Sasuke, only stopping at the foot of his bed.

Sasuke himself, didn't raise his eyes from the scroll he was reading to look at Naruto.

"Hello Sakura chan." Said Naruto softly, giving me an even softer smile. Unable to say anything in return, I simply nodded my head with a smile of my own. I knew for certain something was bothering Naruto as I turned to face the two friends.

"Sasuke."

Before, the only word I heard Naruto address Sasuke was teme so the situation seemed a little more sombre. This time, Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Naruto's.

"What is it?" He didn't say it in an unkind manner for once as he ran his long fingers through his dark hair.

"I heard the news about the upcoming attack." Naruto said simply. He didn't need to say anymore as we knew what he was referring to.

The words from this afternoon in the throne room still had my insides in a mess. They hadn't ceased to chew my insides. I wanted desperately to go home and try to warn my parents, but a few factors were stopping me from doing so. First it was Itachi's warning that hung over me like a dark cloud. I was not deluded into thinking he wouldn't follow through with his threat if I didn't obey. The other thing was I was still stuck with serving Sasuke for the time being. From the afternoon in the throne room until now in his chambers, Sasuke's mind had been elsewhere. I had no doubt that it was something to do with the Sound attack but because he was Sasuke he didn't let anything show on his face, draping the air of nonchalance around him.

The only reason I knew Sasuke's mind was elsewhere because he hadn't said anything demeaning to me nor did he scowl or glare at me when I had one of my many clumsy moments.

"Of course you do dobe. You're in the military as my second in command." Sasuke remarked sarcastically. How he did it without any emotion entering his tone, I didn't know. Today had many surprised in store for me and they never did cease to amaze me. As a child, I knew Naruto was remarkable in his fighting and watching him fight this morning proved that but I never did expect him to be in the army at such a high position at such a young age.

Naruto brushed aside the insult and instead crossed his arms across his broad chest, a long sword hung from the side of his hip. "You know who it is."

My eyes flickered towards Sasuke in confusion. He did? That was impossible as no one had disturbed him all day while I was with him to tell him anything. I watched Sasuke intently for any slight change of expression or body gesture.

Nothing was given away about how he felt about the question. Then again he didn't react as much as any normal person did. Naruto waited patiently waited for the dark Prince to answer him. However, Sasuke's own eyes turned to meet mine. I realized I hadn't been doing anything and was just standing beside the window gawking at Naruto and Sasuke like the idiot I was.

Naruto- turning to see what Sasuke was looking at- looked at me then back at Sasuke. His eyes flickering to and fro from one another before it clicked in his head what Sasuke was silently getting at.

"Sasuke, I trust Sakura." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes fell back to Naruto's bright blue ones as I felt a rush of happiness because of Naruto's words. Even after this time apart, Naruto remained one of my most loyal friends.

"Hn." Closing the scroll he massaged his head with his two fingers, closing his eyes briefly. "Yes I do." He said, answering Naruto's previous question.

I remained quiet, not wanting to give Sasuke an excuse to throw me out of his chambers.

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently. I chuckled silently as Naruto was never the one to be patient. Even as a kid.

He let his hand fall as he opened his eyes. "I have reason to believe it is Orochimaru."

A beat of silence ensued before Naruto broke it, speaking what I had been thinking. "That snake guy always gave me the creeps whenever I was in his company."

Sasuke sighed and I was sure if Sasuke wasn't so Sasuke-like, he would have rolled his eyes. "That's not the reason, dobe."

This stopped Naruto in whatever he was going to say, an indication for Sasuke to continue.

"When I had gone to his office, not too long ago, I had asked for news about the Sound country. In reply he said there was nothing unusual going on."

This was the first time I had heard Sasuke speak so much.

"That was only yesterday. The upcoming attack had to have taken weeks to plan before the Sound could launch it on Konoha. Orochimaru is both the medic and adviser to the royal family meaning he has access to nearly any kind of information he requires. If that is so, he would have had reports from Konoha spies warning about any kind of activity taking place. That is not all; he is the only other person who knows the snares in the forest aside you and Shikamaru so he could be leading the attack from behind."

Scratch that, this was the most I had heard him speak.

"Have you told this to the King and Queen?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to me, and I realized with a sinking heart that I had asked the question aloud.

Although to my surprise, he answered. "They already know without me having to say anything."

Yet again I was confused but decided to keep it to myself. It had only been three days that I had been his maid and so much had changed. Who knew betrayal could lie at the core of the kingdom. I wondered what would happen to Orochimaru but my train of thought got cut by Naruto speaking.

"Hey." Sasuke turned his attention from me to Naruto who looked puzzled. "Isn't it a bit too quiet?"

I held my breath, listening for any sound. There was no usual hoot of an owl outside of Sasuke's window nor was there the usual call of the night watchmen. I looked at the grand grandfather clock near the doorway only to realize it was past nine. The watchman had never failed to give a call.

Now that I listened, all I heard was the wind swaying the leaves of the trees as they whispered against the dark night. Suddenly I didn't feel so safe in the castle even with all the guards. Silence outside was never a good sign, especially if there were no animal calls. Konoha teemed with animal life and not to hear anything was so unlike.

Naruto's hand made its way to the hilt of his sword as Sasuke slowly got out of his bed and grabbed his own sword on top of the drawer beside him. He too drew his sword and I found myself staring at a wickedly sharp blade.

Naruto raised his finger to his lip and it didn't take a genius to know that he wanted us to be silent. Sasuke quietly placed his sword on his bed as he swiftly put his boots. I could only watching in slight amusement and confusion as he crouched down, ducking his head under the bed before coming a second later with a dark bag.

After he had stood up, having picked up his bag, Naruto rolled his eyes. I would have had laughed if we were in any situation but it wasn't one of those times. Sasuke motioned me with his hand to come closer to him. Senses on high alert I obeyed him, coming closer to him and Naruto as they opened the door and let themselves out onto the dimly lit hallways.

Sasuke clasped my wrist in his own hand as he tugged me in front of him. I had to fight down a shiver as he whispered in my ears. "Naruto will take the lead and I'll take the back." I could feel the kiss of his breath on my cheek and I had to fight down a blush making its way on my cheeks. All I could do was nod as he let go of my wrist.

Another thing hit us when we were in the hallway outside Sasuke's chamber. Where were all the guards?

Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke were thinking the same thing.

"Something's really wrong." Murmured Naruto, more to himself than us.

"No shit." Replied Sasuke.

In single file we made our way through the hallway cautiously. The royal chambers had the most number of guards than any other hallway. But as we passed by, there was no sign of anyone being there. I turned my head around to look back at Sasuke. Instantly his obscure orbs met mine as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't we check on your parents and brother?" I asked, not daring to raise my voice above a whisper.

He shook his head. "They won't be there."

We were just about to turn a corner, before Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and cursed softly.

He turned ninety degrees, facing me and Sasuke.

"Sound soldiers. Three of them." He said calmly. I was suddenly struck with the notion that this wasn't the first time they had been in such a dangerous situation. Heck I knew next to nothing about Naruto these past few years nor about Sasuke. "We need to find another way. And fast"

My heart was beating so loud in my chest, I was afraid the soldiers would hear it. I could hear their footsteps coming closer and closer to where we were. The sounds of doors being opened and closed could be heard.

"You know what the commander said, find the bratty Prince and kill him." A gruff voice said as all three of us made it back peddled to the way we had come, blowing the candles out as we did before the whole hallway was shrouded in darkness. The only source of light coming from the moonlight streaming through the large windows.

"Yeah, if we ever find the bloody chamber." Spoke another grumpy voice. "This would be much easier if you listened to the instructions Orochimaru gave us to find him, Dosu."

"Enough. If you speak any louder, you may alert him of our coming." Said much more feminine voice.

We held our breath as three figures came into view at the end of the hallway were we just had been standing. I couldn't see their features as shadow's shrouded most of it but I could see the silver glint of the sword as the light reflected of it.

I had never been so terrified in my life; my palms were sweaty, as the only sound I could hear was the blood rushing to my ears. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest as the figures turned to face the dark hallway we were currently hiding in.

I couldn't help but lean into something warm and solid behind me who encircled an arm around my waist pulling me closer.

_Sasuke_

I paid no heed to my thoughts as I continued to watch the three people who I knew for sure would kill us in cold blood, if they ever caught us.

"I can't see a thing through here." Said the same feminine voice as I saw a figure take a step closer into the hallway we were in. "We'll need a lamp before we can continue on. We'll come back here when we've looked through the other chambers."

I watched them continue to walk on forward before they disappeared out of view. The immense relief that washed through me, made my knees go weak. I would have fallen if the arm around my waist was there.

"We need another route to lead us out of the castle or else the next time we're cornered, we'll be found out." Whispered Naruto from beside me. I could barely make his silhouette out in the darkness.

Suddenly I was hit by an idea and could have hit myself for not thinking about it before. I would have laughed but it wasn't the time.

"I know a way that will allow us to get out of here." I whispered urgently. "It's through one of the tapestries in this hallway that will lead us down the staircase and into the armour room."

"There are three tapestries draped on these walls." Sasuke spoke for the first time. I could feel the vibrations from his chest on my pressed back as he spoke.

I could feel the silent question he was asking. Which one was it?

"I don't know which one it is." I whispered back.

"We'll just have to find out but we'll need to be quick as those three might come back or some other solider."

It was extremely different trying to find each tapestry as darkness shrouded every corner of the desolate hallway, only broken by the moonlight. We fumbled our way, feeling the cold walls for a brush of cloth. Naruto found it on the second tapestry and we wasted no time into lifting the drapery further up so that the stone door could open as to allow us down into the descending stair case which seemed like a bottomless pit of gloom.

"I'll go first." I said, just as I took a step down before I felt myself being pulled backwards by the scruff of my uniform.

"Hn. No." Sasuke said as he none too gently shoved me to Naruto, taking a step down.

Behind me, Naruto steadied me before letting me go. "The steps are quite steep Sakura chan, so it's better to let Sasuke go so if you fall down either Sasuke or I can catch you."

I was just about to retort before thinking the best of it and remained quiet, not without an annoyed huff.

We walked slowly and silently down the stone steps, more careful so as not to slip and fall as it was hard to make out way through the darkness. Naruto had closed the door behind us as yet again I found myself being the one protected in the middle.

With no incident happening in the staircase, we made out into the armour room unscathed.

_For now_

I shivered as the thought made its way into my head. The armour room was deathly silent, everything undisturbed.

I shivered not because of the cold but because of the situation I found myself in. Never in a million years would I have guessed that one day I would be running for not only my life but none other than Prince Sasuke's life with my childhood friend Naruto. I stood near the tapestry as Sasuke and Naruto went around the room, making sure everything was clear and there was no one ready to jump at us. A nod shared between the two best friends told me the room was clear.

They walked back towards me.

"Alright, we need to think a plan of escape that will get Sakura chan and teme out of the castle safely, undetected." Naruto said, his eyes flickering to every door, exit and window in this room. Looking at Sasuke, I could see him doing the same thing, always calculating finding a way out of the situation alive, not necessarily uninjured.

Something struck me by what Naruto said. "Wait what about you? Aren't you coming with us?" I said, almost desperately.

I already knew the answer, even before he smiled that sad smile of his. "I took an oath to protect the royal family and Konoha. Konoha is under attack and I still need to find the rest of the family. I can't abandon my duty, beside you'll take care good care of teme, and I know it."

"Dobe."

I nodded, willing myself to stay strong. I couldn't let Naruto down.

"Teme. I'll check outside to see if it's clear or not."

We watched as Naruto went out through the doors, leaving me and Sasuke in silence.

I should let you know something about me. Most of the times me and silences don't go well together. I just have the urge to fill the silence up, take my mind of everything. Even if it means, filling it up with my ramblings.

"I hope everyone is okay. Do you think everyone is okay? I mean Ino probably left work ages ago and Naruto will be here in a moment and we'll get out and I'm sure your family will be fine and mine too-"

"Sakura." I stopped talking when he said my name.

I looked at him, "Huh?"

I wanted to smack myself. "You talk too much."

Now I wanted to smack him. Even in a state like this, he never did pass up an opportunity to insult me.

However the fear came back as the door opened back. Unconsciously, I moved closer to Sasuke as we both turned expectantly to the door. My mouth fell open to find myself looking at the two people I would never expect to find here.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was intending to write more but I have so much work to do for college, I'm drowning in it. I'll update this as soon as possible. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I was rushing through the final paragraphs so I didn't have the chance to proof read anything. Constructive criticism and flames welcome. **

**_Question of the day: Who do you think the two people who have entered the armour room are? Virtual cookies to whoever gets it right :D!_ **

**Filipinochick**

**Thank you for reviewing! And yes, it is kinda like a filler: Silence before the storm XD I hope you like this chapter and everything is much clear, if it isn't be sure to let me know. Thanks for all the support! It means a lot someone is reading my story. **

**P.S: Karin has a small role to play in the story. Just adds the spice but don't worry, Sasuke won't fall for her. ;D**

**Life'sNotPerfect**

**I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time but thank you for sticking with me. I'm so happy you like my chapters. I wasn't sure it would turn out too great but your review made me smile like an idiot. XD I'm very grateful.**

**cecilia glass**

**Me too! I think Sakura is so badass. She's my favourite female character in Naruto. Haha! I'm so glad you liked my fanfic. I hope you don't think anything is too OOC and thanks for taking the time to review! **

**HAPPY **

**I like your name! Thank you for reviewing every chapter! I hope this chapter was to your liking and look forward to hear from you again. Don't worry, Karin has just small part to play in the story. ;D**

**Wealse-chan**

**SasukeXSakura are my fave pairing so don't worry. Karin is just there to add the spice. ;D Thank you for your review. I'm thrilled you think the chapter was awesome.**

**mun3litKnight**

**I'm so glad you found it funny. XD I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for the review. Reviews make my world go round ;D**

**THE END- Till the next time folks! TheBrokenReflection **


End file.
